


Warm

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Humour, Other, Pre-Relationship, Rarepair, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “Gabriel”“Mmm?” hummed Reaper distractedly.“You are on fire Gabriel”----Old fic posted from Tumblr
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You are not required to set yourself on fire to keep others warm.” A quote prompt for Reaper/Zenyatta?

“What are you doing?”

Reaper grunted, dumping another log on the ground, then picking up another one. “Building a campfire” he grumbled, digging his claws into the wood. It splintered, and Reaper took a little satisfaction from the ease he had in tearing the log into pieces.

“Whatever for?”

“To keep warm obviously” Reaper shot back, looking over his shoulder. He startled at the slanted grooves staring back at him, nearly unbalancing from his crouched position, and swore colourfully in his mother tongue. “I’ve told you not to do that Zen” he growled, glowering more when all the omnic did was tittered in a manner Reaper recognised for the snicker it really was. Reaper snarled and turned his back. Night was approaching fast, and while neither of them were particularly bothered by the cold, Reaper didn’t find it to be that comfortable either.

And if he planned to be pressed up against Zenyatta for most of the night, he wanted some heat to go with those chilly metal limbs.

He used his claws and a piece of flint he carried to create some sparks, hunched over his work. He could hear Zenyatta quietly humming behind him, no doubt enjoying their little unexpected campout. ‘Damn hippie’ thought Reaper, narrowing his eyes when the sparks caught on the splinters of wood and few leaves he was using as a makeshift fire starter. Soon the fire caught alight the small logs, and Reaper grinned behind his mask at the sight.

“Well done”

Reaper startled again, for a second time, and this time did lose balance. He plonked on the earth beside the fire, hissing when bits of his armour dug into him. “Zen!” he growled again, and then Zenyatta was leaning over him, laughter more prominent this time. “My apologies Gabriel,” he said smoothly, yet Reaper could detect the amusement there. Reaper scowled, knowing Zenyatta couldn’t see it, but he knew he could goddamn sense what Reaper was feeling. He ignored the hands touching him, helping him, and pushed himself up.

“The fire?” asked Zenyatta, looking at it.

“Small, but it’ll do” muttered Reaper, “Keep close to it. Maybe it’ll keep your joints from locking up”. “It is hardly cold enough for that” mused Zenyatta, settling on the ground next to it. Reaper stayed where he was, watching the firelight bounce off the metal that made up his omnic, colouring the grey colour gold.

“Gabriel”

“Mmm?” hummed Reaper distractedly.

“You are on fire Gabriel”

“Hmmm” replied Reaper, blinking lazily, before slowly registering Zenyatta’s words. “What-?” He shouted when he noticed the corner of his cloak caught alight, having fallen into the flames when he’d startled. He frantically rolled backwards, tearing away the cloak as he saw the flame spread. It wouldn’t hurt him, not seriously, but some instincts were harder to ignore than others. Like the very human reaction to being on fire. He stamped on the flame until it was out, and all he was left was standing battle-ready over his smoking cloak, and Zenyatta laughter filling the air again.

“God damn it Zen, stop laughing!”

Zenyatta covered his ‘mouth’ as to hide his laugh, and Reaper was struck (and not for the first time) by how human Zenyatta was sometimes. “My apologies again Gabriel,” said Zenyatta, and picked up the cloak, dragging it closer to him. Reaper watched as Zenyatta settled the clock around his shoulder, humming to himself. “You must know though Gabe” continued Zenyatta, and Reaper snapped to attention at his rarely used nickname. Zenyatta was watching him again, head tilted like he was smiling, “You are not required to set yourself on fire to keep me warm”.

Reaper felt a heat fill him, akin to embarrassment, and turned his face away.

“Shut up”.


End file.
